


Good Girl

by SmutWriter21



Series: Smosh Smut Stories [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Boob Slapping, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Consensual Mind Control, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Maids, Mind Control, Mistress, Panties, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, maid outfit, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: Kimmy used to be a Hypnotist before Smosh, and she quickly gives one of her 'relaxation' tapes to a stressed out Courtney. Courtney listens to it and unwittingly gives Kimmy control over her.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Kimmy Jimenez/Courtney Miller
Series: Smosh Smut Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments & Suggestions are much appreciated.

Kimmy left Set fairly quickly after they wrapped up the day's last shoot, heading for the cast hangout room. Pushing the door open she saw Courtney sitting at a desk, she watched the girl typing away on her laptop, but she'd delete a whole bunch, before starting again.

Kimmy can over and start down next to her, “You alright Court?” 

“Yeah, actually no I’m just so stressed right now.” Courtney confessed.

“I might be able to help.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, back before I joined Smosh I recorded relaxation audio files. You wanna listen to one?”

“Wow, that’d be great.”

“Cool, I’ll email you when I get home. You leaving now?”

“Might as well, I’m not gonna finish this today.” Courtney huffed, closing her laptop and picking up her bag, before following Kimmy out of the office.

XXX

Opening the door, Courtney dumped her bag on the couch and went straight to her room. She was too stressed to worry about unpacking now, and besides she’d just got Kimmy’s email. Pulling out her phone she read the email in full.

**Hi Court**

**As I said I used to make relaxation tapes, these use a special type of Hypnotherapy to relax and destress your body and mind. This one in particular strips your mind of everything allowing for complete relaxation.**

**Hope it helps, see you tomorrow morning.**

**Kimmy**

“Sounds perfect.” Country thought, downloading the file and slipping her ear buds in. She’d heard you had to be comfortable for these things, so once she was lying back on her bed she pressed play.

_ “Hello and welcome. This tape is called, Empty Your Mind, it's all about clearing your mind of all that unnecessary stress and then rebuilding it completely stress free. Please make sure you are lying down and wearing headphones, in order for Prime Relaxation to take place, lay your device beside you, arms by your sides.” _

“Wow” Courtney thought, “Kimmy has such a calm voice.” Before doing as she was advised to.

_ “Now, as I slowly count back from 10 to 1 your will feel your mind empty of its thoughts. When I get to 1 you will fall under my trance. 10. 9. 8.” _

“Yeah, right like this’ll work.” Courtney thought.

_ “7. 6.” _

Though Courtney had to admit that by 6 she was feeling sleepy.

_ “5. 4.” _

After 4, Courtney felt her whole body go heavy and limp. As in an invisible force was forcing her into the mattress.

_ “3.” _

Although by 3, Courtney realized she didn't want to get up anyway.

_ “2.” _

By 2, Courtney had forgotten why she wanted to get up.

_ “1.” _

At 1, Courtney felt and remembered nothing or anything. She was truly at the mercy of the tape girl’s voice.

_ “You are now under my power and protection. I will look after you as long as you remain in my favour. Will you do as your Mistress asks?” _ The tape asked, pausing for a response.

“I will do as you ask Mistress.” the girl whispered out.

_ “Good Girl. That's your new name. Now, be a Good Girl and strip for me. Pause this tape until you’ve done as I asked.” _

And so Courtney did just that, she striped off her top and unclipped her bra letting boobs free. The Good Girl unzipped her jeans, and rolled them down her legs, before slipping off her panties and adding them to the pile of discarded clothes on her bedroom floor.

_ “Good Girl. Now you’ll notice that every time I say your name you get hotter, flustered, dare I say horny. Is my Good Girl getting horny?” _

“Yes Mistress.” Courtney said a little breathlessly.

_ “Do you need to cum?” _

“Yes Mistress, I need to cum so badly.”

_ “You can’t Good Girl’s don’t cum, they edge themselves for their Mistress. But you feel the heat building inside of you, a burning feeling, a feeling you could solve by getting yourself off. What would you do to cum? Anything?” _

“Anything Mistress, please!”

_ “In that case, I want you to slap your boobs. Three slaps per breast, as a punishment for getting horny. Pause this tape again until my order is complete.” _

Without hesitating, Courtney lifted her left hand and brought it hard down on her right breast once, twice, a third time. Each hit dealing more pain, but also making Courtney even wetter. After repeating the action on her left boob, Courtney was completely overwhelmed.

_ “Excellent, maybe you are a Good Girl after all. Look at your pretty boobs, even if they’re sore and know doing that made you even more excited.” _

Courtney looked down, and sure enough her boobs were bright red, her nipples were hard and very sensitive.

_ “Now before we end, I want you to smack your pussy three times, but you can’t cum.” _

Each time Courtney’s hand connected with her pussy, her whole body shook and though she was right on the edge, she didn’t cum, she couldn’t.

_ “Well done, my Good Girl.” _ The praise and the name sending waves of approval and pleasure throughout Courtney’s body. 

_ “Before this tape ends, a few things. Whenever I say the phrase ‘Good Girl’ to you from now on, you’ll fall back into this trance. Three snaps will bring you out. You’ll remember nothing, but you will remain physically unable to cum, you won’t know why. Goodbye.”  _

At the three snaps, Courtney woke up with a start. Confused, she took the earbuds out and checked her phone, 1 am. 

“Wow, 1 am. What?! Why am I naked and so horny too?” She realised, running her hands instinctively done to her pussy, but try as she might, she couldn't touch herself. Something blared in her mind every time, “NO!”.

“That's weird, maybe I’m just tired.”

“At least I’m not stressing about work now.” Courtney thought, trying to get to sleep. “I’ll ask Kimmy about the tape tomorrow.”

XXX

Getting dressed the next morning was a nightmare, her nipples and pussy were so sensitive and sore that she had to forgo her usual jeans and crop top, for a looser strappy top and a pair of pale pink leggings.

Courtney wasn’t able to meet up and speak with Kimmy until their lunch break, in the cast room.

“Hey girl! How’d you find the taps.” Kimmy asked Courtney, as they sat on the couch.

“They were great, I’ve never felt so relaxed.”

“But?” Kimmy asked, smiling.

“But it's weird, I can’t remember any of the tape and er.”

“What Courtney?” Kimmy pushed, knowingly.

“I er. It made me really horny.” Courtney confessed, whispering the second part.

“Really?” Kimmy replied. “Does my  _ Good Girl  _ want to cum for her Mistress?”

Courtney immediately fell under Kimmy’s trance, “Yes Mistress please let me cum.” She begged.

“Lock the door.” Kimmy ordered, smirking as Courtney did as asked, “Stand in front of me and tell me what you want.”

“Please Mistress!” Courtney said, looking down at Kimmy, “Let me cum, do anything to me, fuck me please!”

“All in good time, first I want you to kneel and kiss me.”

Obeying her, Courtney kneeled as Kimmy pulled her forward and kissed her, hard. Leaving a breathless Courtney when she pulled away.

“Now I want you to turn around and twerk your ass. Twerk for me as if I was a hot guy at club you wanna fuck.” Kimmy said, her eyes gleaming with anticipation, as Courtney turned.

Kimmy watched Courtney shook and jiggled her ass cheeks in such a seductive way, the tight pale pink leggings perfectly framing her bum. Kimmy ordered Courtney to keep twerking, as she unzipped her own jeans and started to rub her own pussy through her panties, to show the show her  _ Good Girl _ was putting on. 

“Stop.” Kimmy started, before slipping off her own jeans and panties, “Eat me out, there's a  _ Good Girl _ .”

“Yes Mistress.” Courtney said, once again eagerly sinking to her knees.

Courtney began by licking and sucking on Kimmy's clit, she stuck her tongue deep into her Mistress’s vagina, tasting her completely. Kimmy held the back of her Good Girl's head and pressed her into her pussy, even Courtney wouldn’t be going anywhere in her current state. The girl's tongue pressed in and out of Kimmy bringing convulsions of delight as she kept licking her. Courtney’s tongue worked faster as she brought her lips to Kimmy’s clit. The sub sucked hard and her tongue worked circles and flicks on the sensitive clit. Country felt proud when Kimmy finally came, counting her face in cum.

Kimmy breathed heavily, as she came down from the orgasm, before speaking, “Such a  _ Good Girl  _ for me. Here, take this.” She continued handing Courtney a cloth. “Wouldn't you want to walk around with cum on your face, even if that idea excites us both. Another time perhaps?”

“Yes Mistress, I would love to pleasure you again.”

“Oh yeah, you haven't cum yet. You may cum now.” Kimmy ordered, watching as Courtney shuddered and moaned as she came in her panties.

“Mmmm! Oh, wow, thank you Mistress.”

“Did you enjoy cumming in your panties?” Kimmy asked, as she hoisted up her own panties.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn't show up on your leggings then. As before when I snap my fingers, you'll forget this experience, but you’ll be allowed to cum whenever now.” She said, zipping up her jeans before snapping her fingers.

“Er, oh hey Kimmy.”

“Hey Court! Did you find the tape helpful?”

“They were great, I’ve never felt so relaxed.”

“But?” Kimmy asked.

“But I, er, nothing. I don't know what I was going to say.” Courtney finished, before rushing off to the toilets. Shutting the door behind her, Courtney leant against the door and pulled down her leggings slightly.

“Oh my god, when did I-? Did I cum in front of Kimmy? Why didn't I realise?” Courtney said horrified. A thought came into Courtney’s mind, and she dipped a finger into her panties and then sucked on it. Savouring the taste of her own juices. Suddenly feeling ashamed of what she’d just done, Courtney quickly cleaned herself before exiting the toilets.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney needs to listen to that tape again, when it doesn't work Kimmy asks if Courtney would like her to try her 'techniques' in person. Courtney agrees and invites Kimmy round hers, the next day, if Courtney knew what she had really agreed to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments & Suggestions are much appreciated.

When Courtney got home from work that evening, she was still incredibly confused about the day she’d had. Courtney had woken up naked, not too unusual, but her boobs and vagina had felt sore, which was odd, and then she’d been unable to get herself off, not even physically touch herself. It was like something in her brain had changed - forcing her not to - which Courtney had thought impossible, not she wasn’t so sure. Work had been a fairly standard affair, until she’d meet up with Kimmy in the cast room, she knew she wanted to talk to Kimmy about something but then she’d completely forgotten it. Then on top of all that weirdness Courtney had felt some wetness between her legs, a quick bathroom cheek reaffirmed her worst fears. Courtney had cum right in front of her best friend Kimmy. The whole experience should've horrified Courtney, and it did, but there was something quiet, nice, about the whole experience, exciting even.

“What the hell was in that tape?” Courtney wondered out loud, “Maybe if I listen to it again?” Reaching for her phone, Courtney pulled up the video and tried pressing play.

Instead a popup window appeared, _“This video has expired.”_

“Really?” Courtney said, exasperated, quickly shooting Kimmy a text.

  
**Courtney: Hey Kim**

**Kimmy: Hey Court! Whats up?**

**Courtney: I wanted to listen to your tape again**   
**Courtney: It says it's expired?**   
**Courtney: Can you resend it, please?**

**Kimmy: Better idea**   
**Kimmy: I come over tomorrow and do it in person**

**Courtney: Oh ok. That’d be good.**

**Kimmy: Great. See you tomorrow. Xx**

**Courtney: See ya.**

  
Courtney wasn’t gonna lie to herself, she wished she could listen to the tape now, something in the back of her mind compelled her to listen again. Unfortunately, the unknowing victim would have to wait. 

On the other side of town however, Kimmy sat at home with her laptop beside her. The subliminal messaging had worked and now Courtney wanted more, though the girl didn't realise exactly what she really wanted. Kimmy busily typed away, preparing a script for tomorrow. Every detail had to be perfect to allow Courtney to fully submit her mind, with tomorrow's session hopefully pulling Courtney under completely, forever.

XXX

The next morning Kimmy packed her handbag carefully with exactly what she would need: A Pocket Watch, cliché but it did its job, an Outfit for the New Courtney, and her phone. Closing the bag, Kimmy paused before deciding to add some lipstick and an eight inch black rubber dildo, complete with its strap-on harness. Rezipping up the bag, Kimmy grabbed her keys out of the bowl and quickly descended the apartment building’s stairs to her car.

Meanwhile Courtney was setting out two glasses and a bottle of red for the two of them, and with a bowl of various nibbles on her coffee table for the final touch, all Courtney could do was wait. After about five minutes of aimlessly scrolling through her phone, her doorbell rang, and she jumped up quickly to answer it. Like Courtney, Kimmy was wearing a pair of high waisted skinny jeans and loose fitting top, Kimmy’s was white and Courtney’s light grey.

“Hey Kimmy. Come on in.”

“Hi Court! I’ve written a custom tape for you.” Kimmy said, putting her bag down.

“Oh, wow thanks, but you didn't have to.”

“It's no problem. You'll feel more relaxed if the hypnotherapy is personal.”

“Great, how do we start.”

“Just sit down.” Kimmy said, pointing to Courtney’s couch and pulling out the Pocket Watch.

“A Pocket Watch?” Courtney snickered.

“Do you want this or not?” Kimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no, no. Carry on.”

Kimmy smiled, and pulled out her Watch and phone, balancing the latter on her knees and navigating to her notes for the evening, “Great, now just focus on this.” She continued slowly swinging the Watch.

“Ok I do that.”

“And no talking either.”

Courtney stopped chatting and let her lay upon the Watch, following it as it swung side to side like a pendulum. She was about to say it was working after a minute or so, but Courtney noticed something different about the Watch. It was swinging slower. At first it was unnoticeable, but as moments ticked by, the Watch differently slowed. Now the room’s sound was slower too, like the rhythmic hum of her fridge or the tick of her wall clock, all the sounds Courtney could hear were gradually becoming more leisurely and fuzzy? Courtney’s mind felt the same too, she felt uncomfortable about what Kimmy was doing but she didn't want it to stop either. Kimmy was speaking to her too, but Courtney heard nothing and when she tried to lip read it made her head weigh heavier. Finally, the Watch slowed to a halt, right in front of her vision.

“Good Girl?”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Are you ready to submit, completely and utterly to me.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Some basics then, whenever I address you as ‘Good Girl’.” Kimmy paused, delighted in the way Courtney shivered at the name, “You will fall into this trance. You will follow any commands from me. Understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Great. Rule 1, always refer to me as Mistress whenever you’re under.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Rule 2, doing as I ask, being called ‘Good Girl’, and calling me Mistress makes you happy, but also horny. Every new rule I add, every command, every compliment, every time you look at me, you will get so wet for me.”

“Yes Mistress.” Courtney responded, squeezing her thighs together.

“And, for now, Rule 3, you can never cum, unless I say.”

“Yes Mistress.” Courtney replied, immediately spreading her legs apart again.

“Now for your new clothes. Stand up.” Kimmy said swiftly, stripping Courtney naked. Kimmy pulled out Courtney’s new outfit from her bag and unfolded it, showing it to the girl.

“This is your standard outfit. As you can see, it's a cute little maid outfit, with this equally cute pair of matching frilly lace panties. Now let's dress you.”

After about twenty minutes, Kimmy stepped back to acknowledge her handiwork. The maid outfit was the typically black and white, Victorian style one. It was one complete piece with shoulder straps and a bow round the middle securing it on. The skirt fell just past her pussy, so that her ass would be visible as soon as Courtney bent over even the smallest amount, where her tiny black panties would always be seen. The outfit showed a small amount of cleavage, but due to Courtney’s sizable breast size, it only kept half of her boobs concealed, not that Kimmy was complaining. The hypnotist had down the girl’s long blonde hair into two symmetrical ponytail-like bunches, either side of her head, with bright red lipstick and some black mascara to complete the look.

“You look beautiful, my Good Girl.” Kimmy cooed at Courtney, tracing a finger down the girl’s cheek to her chin and lifting it.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Mmmm, you’re welcome. Open your mouth.” And once Courtney had done so, Kimmy slid two of her own fingers in. “Suck.” To which Courtney obeyed, shutting her mouth and sucking dutifully on her Mistress’ long fingers, speeding up when Kimmy added a third, bobbing back and forth. 

“Stop.” Kimmy ordered, withdrawing her spit soaked digits. “How was that?”

“It was a great Mistress. I loved sucking your fingers, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” Courtney replied, eagerly.

“Good Girl. Now for you to move up in the world. My fingers were just the beginning.” Kimmy replied, pulling out the 8inch black rubber strap-on dildo she’d brought with her. “Now you're gonna be sucking this clean.” Kimmy said, sliding off her jeans, then panties and attaching the strap-on to her body.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Get on your knees, there's a Good Girl.”

“Yes Mistress.” Courtney replied, hurriedly sinking to her knees.

“Lick it, coat this big dick all over with your saliva.” Kimmy said, watching as Courtney began to quickly cover the whole shaft in her own spit.

  
“Open.” Kimmy commanded, sliding the first half of the strap-on into Courtney's eager mouth.

“There you go you go. What a Good Girl you are sucking your Mistress’ cock.” Kimmy said, with gleefully lust, as Courtney bobbed sloppily up and down the rubber cock. Kimmy pushed in further, so now her God Girl was blowing the whole length.

“Yes! Deepthroat my rubber cock! Service me like a true slave maid should.” Kimmy ordered, thrusting into Courtney’s mouth as the Good Girl sped up. Courtney’s spit dripped from the cock and onto her living floor, tears had started to form in her eyes too, tracks of mascara running down her cheeks.

Kimmy continued to fuck Courtney’s mouth for another five minutes, before pulling out. The strap was covered in saliva but also some little red lipstick marks.

“Thank your Mistress, for face-fucking you.”

“Thank you for face-fucking me Mistress.”

“Good Girl. I bet sucking my dick made you horny didn't it? Now that you're starting to realise your dream as a cock slut, that's all you want, hmm? Are you ready to cum?”

Courtney felt a sudden burning in her loins, as wetness formed below, “Yes Mistress, please can I?”

“Good Girl, you may cum.” To which Courtney arched her back and screamed, as she came harder than she had in a long time. The feeling of herself squirting inside in her own panties again, just added fuel to the flames. Once Courtney had ridden out her orgasm, her eyes had glazed over, and she was breathing hard.

“Wow, sounds like someone made a mess, huh? By a Good Girl and click your panties clean.” Kimmy ordered, still a little in shock at how hard she’d made Courtney cum.

“...Yes… Mistress.” Cortney said, still out of breath and she took her panties off and pressed them into her aching mouth. Lapping up her sweet, wet juices from her ruined panties, like a cat who got the cream. Running her tongue over every part of the panties, until they were clean.

“Such a perfect maid, you did so well?” Kimmy said, running a hand through the still kneeling Court’s hair, who just hummed contently. “Now I believe we have some future plans and arrangements to discuss, but not here. Let's go to mine.” Kimmy fished, taking her Good Girl’s hand and packing up her own things. Before leading Courtney out of her apartment and down to her car.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney's new life as Kimmy's hypnotised maid begins.

Reaching her car, Kimmy sat Courtney down into the front passenger seat and strapped her in. Closing the door and walking round to the driver’s side, Kimmy strapped herself in, before leaning over to kiss her obedient sub.

“Oh wait before we set off, I’d like you to wear this.” Kimmy said, holding up an elegant black leather collar, with a simple metal ring at the front. “Do you want to wear it for me?”

“Yes Mistress, I would do anything for you.” Courtney responded, eagerly tipping her head back.

“Great, here.” Kimmy said, putting on the collar, “Such a Good Girl.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

**XXX**

Arriving at her apartment, Kimmy got out of her car and went to help Courtney out, before taking her hand and leading her inside. 

“Wait here.” Kimmy instructed Courtney, as she went to her bedroom.

Kimmy then dressed in an outfit appropriate for her new role as Courtney's Mistress. She chose her favourite bra and panty set, followed by a mesh top and leather mini skirt. Finished off with a pair of knee high leather boots and a leather choker. All in black. Just before she left the room, Kimmy pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and grabbed some leather handcuffs.

On her return, Kimmy was happy to see Courtney hadn't moved from her standing position, facing straight ahead. Not that she would've moved anyway, not unless she was ordered to.

"Courtney, I have something for you." Kimmy said, holding up the cuffs.

"Thank you Mistress."

"You're welcome, but these will go around your ankles. I love the idea of my Good Girl shuffling around the apartment, doing her chores." Kimmy said, putting emphasis on the final word, as she bent to cuff Courtney's ankles.

"There." Kimmy said, standing back. "Now how about you go for a walk. Get a feel for them."

Doing just that, Courtney shuffled up and down the living room, as if she was testing new shoes. Kimmy’s Good Girl loved the way chain, linking the two two cuffs, rattled as she moved along. 

As she trotted back to her Mistress again, Kimmy stood up, “How was that?” She asked, caressing Courtney’s cheek with one hand.

“Good, Mistress.” Courtney nodded quickly, melting into Kimmy’s touch.

Smiling lovingly at Courtney, Kimmy retrieved a chain from beside the sofa and clipped onto the loop in her girl’s collar.

“And there, now lets see." Kimmy said, pausing to think, "Ah how about you do the washing up. Oh! And then clean the coffee table."

Courtney was visibly dejected, she wanted to please her Mistress not do chores, Kimmy seemingly picked up on this.

"Aww don't give me that pouty look, you cleaning my apartment pleases me, and I'm sure we can sort out a reward for you. If you do a good job that is."

"Thank you Mistress, I won't let you down."

"See that you don't." Kimmy said, kissing her Good Girls forehead, before leaving the room and her Good Girl to her new jobs.

**XXX**

Walking into her room, Kimmy strode over to her wardrobe and began selecting various outfits, holding them up in front of the mirror, before discarding them and looking for something else. After Kimmy realised she was getting nowhere, she stepped over the now fairly big pile of discarded clothes and pulled a long shoebox out from under her bed. Inside was her pride and joy, a very unique bikini set made entirely of black rubber. Kimmy had owned it for years, she'd seen it online and convinced (read hypnotised) a friend of hers at the time to buy it for her. Though she didn't wear it very often, Kimmy always remembered the cool feeling of the tight material over her body - the smell of the rubber itself was intoxicating.

_ "Oh this is perfect, Courtney isn't gonna know what hit her."  _ Kimmy said to herself as she stripped and put the outfit on, smiling at the memory of how she 'bought' it.

Once it was on, Kimmy smoothed the rubber over, removing any creases before applying a thin coat of specialist rubber polish. Once she was sure her outfit was completely covered, Kimmy turned back to her mirror, running a hand over her crotch and lightly pressing the material. Kimmy shuddered at the even tighter feel of rubber against her pussy, before shaking herself and removing her hand.

"Come on Kim, they'll be time for that later." She said, as she left the room.

**XXX**

When she walked back into her living room, it was Courtney's behind that greeted her first. Her good girl had moved onto cleaning the coffee table, and due to her bent at the waist position, the short skirt left her scantily clad ass out in the open. Kimmy continued to watch the unaware girl, as she thoroughly scrubbed her Mistress' coffee table clean, enjoying the way Courtney's bum shook at even the smallest of movements. Walking further into the room, Kimmy walked behind the couch to get a better view, at which point Courtney noticed her.

"Oh Mistress. I'm almost finished." Courtney spoke, standing quickly and straightening her skirt.

"Excellent and please carry on. I love watching you work." Kimmy replied.

Blushing, Courtney turned back around and resumed her cleaning, not painfully aware that her Mistress was watching her. So, wanting to put on a bit of a show, she struck her bum out a little and made more swaying motions with her hips, actions she knew didn't go unnoticed. When Kimmy sat down on the couch Courtney knew it was working. Kimmy leaned forward a little and that's when she saw it, a single wet line trailing down the inside of Courtney's left thigh. Will Kimmy would always gladly let Courtney put on more of a show for her, she couldn't have her Good Girl getting wet whilst working.

Standing up, Kimmy span Courtney round by the shoulders, grabbed hold of her chain and pulled the girl in close. "You're wet aren't you." She said, each of the four words sending a tremble down Courtney's spine.

"Yes Mistress." Courtney said sadly, unable to look down or anywhere else that wasn't Kimmy's stare.

"Why are you wet?"

"I'm horny."

"And what happens to girls when they get horny?"

"Er, they cum, Mistress."

"Did I give you permission to cum?"

"No Mistress."

"So what does that make you?"

"A Bad Girl, Mistress."

"And what do we do with Bad Girls?"

"They get punished, Mistress."

"Then follow me for your punishment." Kimmy added, ending the conversation and leading Courtney away with her chain.

**XXX**

Once inside the bedroom, Kimmy instructed Courtney to hold up her skirt before quickly stripping the girl of her black panties replacing it with a stainless steel chastity belt. Courtney whimpered at the cold metal feeling against her nether regions, Kimmy pressed on however snapping sets of equally cold handcuffs around Courtney's ankles and wrists, the later pulled behind her back.

"Now, as your punishment you will stand here, facing the wall, while I get myself off." Kimmy said, positioning Courtney away from he, before laying back on her bed.

"Yes Mistress."

Settling back into the pillows, Kimmy caressed her rubber covered boobs enjoying the smooth feel of the black material that was almost impossibly tight against them.

_ "Oh I missed this."  _ She thought, before unclasping and slipping off the bikini top.

As she started to tweak at her nipples, she spoke to her maid, "Do you wish you could help me?"

"Yes Mistress, please let me pleasure you."

"No, a punishment’s a punishment." Kimmy said, as she began rubbing at her rubber enclosed pussy, her other hand kneading at her boobs. Her clit was even more sensitive than usual, and it was begging to be touched and so Kimmy shimmed the last of her 'clothing' down her legs. Now completely naked, Kimmy moved her fingers from side to side, lightly brushing the tip of her clit, feeling it throb, her body filling with warmth. Sticking two off her fingers into the opening, she then moved her now wet fingers back to her clit, beginning to massage it. As Kimmy moved her other hand across to her erect nipples, the Mistress began to rub her clit more vigorously. All the while letting out moans that Kimmy knew were putting Courtney in a state of frustration, it was then that Kimmy's mind began to wander. To drift away into fantasy.

Kimmy imagined herself in a rubber catsuit, sitting atop a throne, with Courtney kneeling beside her in a rubber version of her maid outfit. They were sitting and watching various different girls (and boys), dressed in the same outfit as Courtney and 'auditioning' to be one of Kimmy's Rubber Maids. Kimmy loved watching the possible new recruits perform in front of her, she got them to dance, strip and masturbate. She got some to come in pairs, thoroughly enjoying the sight of two rubber maids making out with each other or getting each other off. Of the ones she would eventually settle on, she would order Courtney to finally bring them to orgasm, before pulling them fully under, making them hers forever.

Kimmy snapped out of her fantasy dream, just as she tipped over the edge, cumming hard and panting heavily. After she came down from orgasm high, she walked back over to Courtney. The girl was flushed red, grinding her hips and trying to get some friction from nothing but the empty air around her.

"Hey, I'm back." Kimmy said, spinning Courtney round and kissing her. "You did well with your punishment."

"Thank you Mistress."

"Your welcome, my Good Girl." Kimmy replied, removing the handcuffs from around Courtney's wrists and ankles.

Courtney waited for her Mistress to remove her chastity belt for her as well, and so she was confused when it stayed on and she was led by her hand back to Kimmy's bed.

"Mistress I-"

"Thought I'd take your chastity belt off? Well know, that's not staying on until I can trust you won't try to cum without permission again." Kimmy said, laying down under the covers and bringing Courtney with her. "Now let's have a little nap together, I'm worn out after that."

"Yes Mistress." Courtney said, upset that she wouldn't be cumming any time soon, but if Mistress said she wouldn't then she was happy to oblige.

"Maybe I'll let you cum tomorrow. If you're good that is."

"Oh yes Mistress. I'll be your Good Girl."

"I know you will."

"Thank you Mistress."

  
As Kimmy drifted off, she started to go over all the other triggers she could add to Courtney's mind, _ "Maybe one that could make her cum on command? That would definitely be fun to play with.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [My Links!](https://linktr.ee/SmutWriter21)


End file.
